


Satellite Love

by Topographical_Map_Of_Utah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkward Sex, Bottom!Finn, But The Okay Type Of Awkward, Cockpit Sex, Established Relationship, Finnpoe - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Force Sensitive!Finn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post TFA, Stormpilot, chubby!poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah/pseuds/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah
Summary: Finn and Poe don't see each other often, what with them having a war to fight, so when they do get some alone time of course they're going to make the most of it.





	

Jess poked her head into the hangar and blinked in the half light, shaking her head when her eyes rested on Poe's fighter. Those two had no sense of decorum, did they?

Two shadows were moving together in the cockpit of Black One, making the chassis dip and creak. When a particularly obvious squeak rang through the hangar Jess kicked the boarding ladder and waited, grinning when she heard a muffled yelp inside the cockpit. After a couple minutes of scuffling and whispering Poe poked his head out of the fighter and glared at her, face flushed red and hair a complete mess. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he had been up to.

"Testor," he grumbled, trying to comb down his flyaway curls. In his rush to make himself decent, he'd put his shirt on backwards and inside out, making it pretty hard for Jess to take him seriously. "There a fire?"

"If there were I'd be off making s'mores, not here in the love nest." She gave him a sarcastic little salute and smirked, tossing him his helmet. "Hey, you two. Sorry to ruin the mood, but Dameron's got patrol duty tonight."

"Really?" All of a sudden Finn popped up behind Poe, bare-chested and still a little bit breathless. "You said you were off," he complained, punching Poe's shoulder.

"I am." Poe insisted, pushing Finn back down before turning back to Jess. "It's your turn. I did it last week."

"And I covered for you two weeks in a row a month back." Jess countered.

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did..."

Reclined in the pilot's seat, Finn listened to the two of them go back and forth for awhile, a grin on his face. When they stooped to calling each other names he closed his eyes and snorted. You'd never guess that Poe was technically in charge of Jess. Man, authority in the Resistance was something else. Finn pictured himself looking Phasma dead in the lens and calling her a nerf-herding laser brain. He should've done that back at Starkiller. What a wasted opportunity. But admittedly, the trash compactor had been pretty damn satisfying.

After a couple minutes of both sides exchanging fire Jess decided she had enough and went in for the kill. "Hey, Poe," she began, her voice smug. "You wouldn't happen to remember when Luke lent you Red Five, would you?"

When she said that Finn and Poe both stiffened, heat rising in their cheeks. That was a low blow, but it was a surefire way to win an argument with either of them. Word to the wise: do not fuck in the cockpit of a Force user's ship. They will know, and they will not be amused.

There was a tense, two-second standoff, then Poe threw in the towel and cast a dark look at Jess. "I'll take patrol." he grumbled.

"You're a real prince, y'know that?" Jess laughed, blowing Poe a kiss before skipping gleefully away. Poe just flipped her off and shut the hatch, grumbling under his breath. Finn couldn't help but notice that he was pouting like a little kid.

"Sorry, _amante_. Looks like our evening plans are kinda out the window." He flopped down onto Finn's chest and nuzzled apologetically against his neck. "I was all excited, too..."

"That's alright. Name a star for me while you're up there." Finn laughed, pulling Poe closer and giving him a kiss. "I'll be waiting when you get back."

"No you won't. Your unit's being deployed o'six hundred. I touch down thirty minutes later. Then we don't see each other for two months." Poe sighed, tracing constellations with the scars on Finn's chest.

"That's just motivation for you to get back." Finn said, trying his hardest not to let on how bummed he was. Poe had a point. Once Finn had been sworn in as a proper Resistance fighter the two of them had been something of a satellite couple, caught in separate orbits and meeting only in passing. But at the very least they made the most of their time together, and it made the promise of what could come after the war that much sweeter. With that in mind Finn put on a smile and craned his neck, squinting at the clock on the far wall. "When's your shift start?"

"Couple hours."

"Then we have more than enough time." Finn laughed, pulling Poe's shirt up over his head.

"Oh, wait really? This is still happening?" Finn nodded and wrapped his legs around Poe's hips, bringing him closer. "Huh. Okay. Sweet. Just hold on for one minute."

"Way to set the mood, Dameron..." Finn complained as Poe climbed over him and started to fiddle with some controls.

"Coruscant wasn't built in a day. Gimme a second." After clicking around for a bit the lights dimmed and the heating system purred to life, making everything toasty warm, as cosy as a starfighter can get. Satisfied, Poe sat back down and ran his fingers through Finn's hair, leaning down to kiss him. "There. This moody enough for you?"

"Not bad." Finn grinned, Poe's lips flush to his own. "Six outta ten, I'd say. Could use some candlelight, maybe roses, a bath bomb..." But his teasing died away after a few minutes of hot, increasingly urgent kisses. Finn made a soft noise in the back of his throat and Poe eased him down onto his back, their lips staying pressed together, the engaging pressure making Finn's head swim. Everyone knew Poe was the best pilot in the Resistance, but Finn alone had the privilege of knowing he was the best kisser, too.

Finn was starting to feel hot and kind of dizzy, breath coming in quick little pants. Poe was in no better shape. Heat built in Finn's gut as Poe ground down against his hip, purring into Finn's neck, urging him to spread his legs. Finn did, shuddering at the slick press of Poe's lubed up finger against his hole. He nodded and Poe pushed inside with a shudder of his own.

A few minutes later Poe had three fingers sunk knuckle deep in Finn's hole. Finn squirmed as he got used to it, watching Poe's face. He was chewing on his lower lip, staring with his pupils blown. If it had been a year ago Finn would have stiffened against that scrutiny, but now he eased back in his seat and smirked, knowing that there was something more than lust in that look, that it ran deeper than the stormtrooper routine for blowing off steam.

Finn had never done it himself -he wasn't popular enough for that- but some troopers got a real kick out of the old fuck buddies thing. Technically fraternization was an infraction, but the superiors turned a blind eye.

The rule-breaking wasn't what he had a problem with. That would be a tad hypocritical. No, what really bothered Finn about the whole business was how you couldn't tell two people in a relationship from two people who didn't like each other. Take, for example, the quintessential stormtrooper couple, FN-2160 and FN-2083. Sixty and Gap, as the cadets knew them.

Here's how their relationship worked. Gap would grab Sixty and drag him off to the maintenance closet in the back of the barracks every chance he got, then he'd turn around and bash him in the nose during sparring. Then Sixty would go along with everybody else and make fun of the wide space between Gap's teeth, when a couple hours ago the two of them had been a sweaty tangle in Sixty's bunk. Finn couldn't make head or tail of why people even bothered coupling up if it didn't really mean anything. Seemed a bit like an empty victory.

No kissing, either. Sex was nice, sure, but Finn really liked kissing.

For awhile Finn didn't understand what the fuss was about. The only image of sex he could conjure up were grunts and thuds and dull, empty noises in the dark. Not very appealing. If he wanted to come that bad he was perfectly capable of doing it himself, thank you very much.

Then Poe had happened. This relationship had happened. And with it came kissing and hugging and saying I love you, knowing that he'd hear the words echoed back at him. When sex came up in conversation one day Finn wasn't surprised. Not thrilled, maybe, but not opposed to it. But he had to say, fogging up the windows of an X-wing, kissing and touching as much as he liked, loving every breath of the guy he was with, that was an idea that Finn could get behind.

A pleasant tingle snapped Finn out of his thoughts and he groaned. Poe had nuzzled his cheek against Finn's chest, licking and teasing around Finn's nipples. Then his teeth slid over one and he started to suck. The gentle pressure sent little jolts up and down Finn's stitched-together spine in quick succession, the pleasure quick and electric. Finn ran his fingers through Poe's hair and grinned, listening to the slight hitch of his breathing, the wet whisper of his kisses. The only time Poe was this quiet was in bed, or cockpit, as it were. It was kind of a shock.

"Pittin got your tongue?" Finn asked, pulling Poe up and into another kiss. When they broke it off Poe blinked slowly and took a deep breath, shaking his head as though trying to clear out the fog in his brain.

"Yeah, just, yeah. You're so... I dunno. Force, I wish I had a camera. Can I, y'know..." His eyes drifted downwards and then snapped back to Finn, his smile sheepish and needy. "Please?" 

"I'm all yours." Finn laughed. He tilted his head back and took a deep breath, waiting for his vision to clear as Poe edged inside. No matter how ready Finn thought he was, he'd always find himself whimpering and digging his nails into Poe's back, the stretch and burn of the first few seconds making his brain melt. It was pretty embarrassing.

"You alright?" Poe asked quietly, nuzzling his face deeper into Finn's neck. His stubble left raw and tingling patches on Finn's skin, spots that would stay sensitive for days. Not that Finn minded.

"Yeah. Move, would you?" He pulled Poe down on top of him and cupped his head as they started to rock and sway, Finn never dropping Poe's gaze. You'd think looking at somebody for that long would get awkward, and, well, it did. Typically they couldn't keep it up for longer than a moment without bursting into fits of giggles.

Tonight they lasted longer than usual, but after about ten seconds of staring Finn snorted and Poe cracked up, resting his forehead against Finn's and shaking his head. "Real romantic, buddy..."

"I'm trying my best. And you're not helping. Get your elbow outta my ribs."

"There's nowhere else for it to go." Poe insisted. Finn pushed Poe away for a second, grabbing his arm and easing it behind his head like a pillow. "Oh, that's better."

Finn kissed the inside of Poe's elbow and smirked. They had learnt to keep their hands to themselves after an embarrassing incident when Finn had accidentally kneed the comm unit and broadcast their business to the whole hangar. Snap still hadn't recovered from that shock. The only surefire way of not accidentally setting off the cannons was for the two of them to tangle themselves up in each other's limbs, one keeping the other in check. Not that Finn had any problem having Poe draped over him, sinking into his soft skin and softer hair, firm arms and firmer kisses. Also, this way he had an excuse to fiddle with Poe's tummy. That part was nice.

"Hey, why d'you do that all the time?" Poe breathed after awhile, pulling away and giving Finn a funny look.

"Do what?" he asked, still absently kneading at Poe's little pooch.

"That. You're always poking at me." It took a second for Finn to register that Poe was all worked up over a couple love handles. He shrugged and used them to pull Poe closer, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose.

"You're ridiculous," Finn informed him. "It's squishy and warm and I like it, alright?" After all, Finn had limited experience with things that were squishy and warm. The First Order hadn't exactly been keen on either of those adjectives.

"But I don't want to be squishy." Poe complained. He poked Finn's firm stomach and sighed. "I don't get it. You eat like a Hutt."

"I also work out. You're more than welcome to tag along, y'know."

"I go to the gym. Occasionally. Besides that this's all the exercise I need." Poe smiled, indicating the current circumstances. Finn snorted and ran his hand over Poe's chest, shiny with sweat. As previously stated: ridiculous.

"Fair enough. Hey, why're you moving? I liked that position..." Finn griped, trying to pull Poe back to where he had been.

"But my butt's cold." Poe complained. Finn rolled his eyes and smoothed his hands down to squeeze Poe's pillowy rear end. Not that he had a problem with that. After all, Poe's ass felt as good as it looked. "Why do we keep doing this in here?"

"'Cause one of us has a weird thing for cockpits." Finn pointed out, giving Poe a meaningful glance and a playful smack on the butt. That made Poe jerk, which made his cock push right up against Finn's prostate, which made Finn's breath catch and his eyelids flutter. "And because that feels really fucking good, fuck..."

Poe adjusted his angle and thrust in again, hitting his mark and making Finn's toes curl. Finn tossed his head back and laughed as his muscles twitched and heart went haywire in his chest. Poe watched him, a smile crinkling up the corners of his eyes and showing off the cute gap between his front teeth.

"You're so loud." But he said it like a question, smiling into Finn's neck.

" _I'm_ loud? I can hear your thoughts from here." Finn revealed, shaking as Poe ran the pad of his thumb over the head of his cock, fingers toying with the slick, pulsing skin. "You're really broadcasting how much you're enjoying this, you know that?"

"Shut up..." Poe grunted, taking a nip at Finn's ear. Finn smirked and closed his eyes, but snatches of Poe's thoughts were still flashing in his head. The most common ones were _I really hope I remember this_ , a reverential repetition of Finn's name, and Finn's personal favourite, _Wait, is he in my head right now? Do I have to think something sexy?_ Then there was the occasional string of binary when Poe got too close to coming and he tried to fight it off.

Finn was getting to that point, too. He knew that Poe was waiting for him to come first, hoping to fuck him through it. Finn groaned, looking down to watch Poe jack him into his hand, the pressure of his fist the perfect counterpoint to being stretched wide and open.

Stars, he was close. It wouldn't take much to set him off. All Poe had to do was tug at Finn's earlobe with his teeth, whisper something indistinct, then everything seized up and Finn cried out, come bursting over Poe's fist and streaking his stomach with white. Finn flopped back onto the cracked leather while Poe pounded him, nailing Finn's oversensitive prostate as he chased his own orgasm. Finn let out a breathless laugh when Poe collapsed a few thrusts later, groaning. Apparently the binary had worked.

When Poe pulled out he was quick to push a couple fingers into Finn's hole, soothing the muscles as they pulsed through the aftershocks. While they bit and nuzzled at each other Finn was vaguely aware of Poe's come dripping out of his body and onto the seat. They'd have to clean that up later. Much later, because moving was really out of the question right now.

"You're making a mess." Finn pointed out, his voice barely a breath. Poe crooked his fingers as he pulled them out and Finn shuddered, his cock giving one last twitch of interest before settling against his sticky stomach.

"Yeah. We should clean up." Poe muttered, wiping his hand off on Finn's chest. Finn yawned and nodded in agreement, but instead of following up on that he just wrapped his arms around Poe's waist and pulled him close. "We should get dressed." Poe murmured as he cuddled up to Finn's chest. "We should..."

"Sleep?" Finn proposed hopefully. As though considering other options Poe bit his lip, looking thoughtful, then he nodded importantly and wrapped his arms around Finn's neck.

"Actually, that idea ain't half bad. Sleep it is." He gave Finn a scratchy kiss and a dazed smile. "Love you."

"Love you, too." Finn mumbled. His eyes were already fluttering shut. Damn, sex was exhausting.

"You know you just said that out loud, right?" Poe snorted.

"I thought you were asleep." Finn swatted Poe's rear end and pulled him closer. "And I'm not wrong."

"Fair enough. We'll build up your endurance when you come back."

"Sounds good." Finn laughed and closed his eyes. If that couldn't motivate him to come back in one piece, Force knows what could.

**Author's Note:**

> hey hit me up on tumblr @topographical-map-of-utah i'm trying to procrastinate


End file.
